The Gift
by Celena Schezar
Summary: The twins turn six and celebrate their birthday together with their mother. The best gift ever recieved is the one from a loved one. One Shot


**The Gift**  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to DMC or its characters. (That's only in my dreams.) I'm only doing this for fun, money is not involved. (Pity that.) So don't sue me, alright?  
Note: This fic is dedicated to Bustahead. She apparently really loves my 'twins past' fics. So here's one more for ya! And thanks to all my other reviewers too! Keep reviewing and I'll keep 'em coming.

This morning Vergil and Dante had woken to find the house filled with streamers and balloons to their surprise. Grinning at each other, they raced down the stairs to find their mother smiling behind a book pretending that nothing unusual filled the house. Practically leaping in their excitement they bounded over to her and each gave her a tight hug. That's when the two twins noticed the overly wrapped gifts sitting on the dining table.

Eagerly dashing towards them, the twins all but squealed with delight. Dante stuffed the first present into Vergil's hands as soon as he saw the tag with the wrong name. Quickly finding another one, he began ripping the wrapping off as fast as his small hands could manage. Vergil sat down in a chair before doing the same as his brother, both soon making short work of their mother's precise work.

With paper flying everywhere, Eva walked towards the table with a smile. She watched from the doorway as the twins flew through their numerous presents. Dante's wrapping paper was managing to land everywhere: the table, the floor, and even a bit on the ceiling fan before it was tossed to the kitchen counter. Vergil's began to make a concise round pile in front of him on the table. Eva shook her head, wondering how the twins ended up so different despite being so alike.

When the last present was opened, Dante had to blink and look around for awhile searching for another gift to rip open. When he eyes found nothing left he visibly slumped and sat down in a chair next to his brother. "No more?" The look on his face was priceless and Eva laughed.

Dante turned to her with his miffed look and she laughed harder and went to him. "Oh, sweetie. Don't you think you have enough?" She swept a hand out over the toys arranged haphazardly across the floor where Dante had left them to finish opening each present. He followed her gesture and glanced over the gifts. When he looked back up at her with sorrow filled eyes, Eva chuckled and ruffled his silver hair.

Vergil watched with an impassive face. He looked up to his mother and when she gazed back at him he gave a slight shrug as if to say he didn't know what was wrong with his brother. She smiled warmly at the first born twin and gave a simple shrug of her own. Vergil then got up, stepped around his brother, and gave his mother a loving hug. Dante, seeing the rationality of this, got up quickly to join him in thanking their kind mother. Eva smiled down on them and squeezed them back.

"Well, Dante. I do have just one more gift to give to the both of you." Dante's head quickly came up from where he had it rested on his mother in his hug. His eyes were bright and Eva almost laughed again at his over eager expression. Instead she continued to smile and nodded towards the back door. Dante glanced over in the direction and then with sudden realization he grinned and raced towards the backyard.

Vergil looked up at his mother questioningly. Eva nodded again and pointed to the door. Vergil looked at the door and then slowly followed his swifter brother outside. There, Vergil's eyes widened at what he saw.

Outside in the small family's backyard had been placed a long table filled with an assortment of goodies. Dishes of candy lined the edges while slightly more healthy treats lined the inside rows. And in the middle of the table sat a huge, double-layered cake. As Vergil approached the wondrous treasure he saw the words "Happy Birthday Vergil and Dante" written in the twins respective favorite colors of blue and red icing. Vergil was delighted at the extremes his mother had gone to please the two twins and was made even more happy when he saw that this time Dante made the first move of thankfulness and rushed his mother with an almost toppling hug. He soon joined Dante around his mother's waist and she smiled happily down upon them for the umpteenth time that day.

The day continued with silly games and feasts of all types of sweets. No one came to celebrate the twin's birthday with them. The boys didn't have very many close friends; they liked to stick with each other most of the time. Even in the few times when the one would get on the nerves of the other.

Eva watched from her perch on the back door stoop as the boys chatted adamantly while they sat down for a breather, munching on a piece of cake together. She nodded to herself, answering her own silent question. Standing unhurriedly she stared at them a moment more before reaching in her pockets and withdrawing two small bundles. The small items were wrapped carefully in soft tissue paper, one blue the other red. Walking slowly over to the boys, she called out to them to cease their banter. "This is the present I spoke of earlier, the last one." Eva stopped before them and held out the precious items.

"Vergil, Dante. Happy birthday." She said as she used her thumbs to gently peel back the coverings. She saw Vergil and Dante gasp in surprise and reach out tentatively for the sparkling jewels. She outstretched her arms further, letting them cautiously take the pendants out of her hands.

"Whoa, cool!" Dante exclaimed as he softly touched his own. The twins took hold of their gifts and began admiring them openly.

Gold and silver chains fell to dangle beneath the pink amulets as Vergil and Dante held the gifts in their small hands. That was the only difference on the identical presents but Vergil and Dante admired their gifts huddled together as if sharing two separate items. They hugged each other in delight and absently hugged their mother once again briefly, gazes too intent on the amulets to actually notice what they were doing.

Suddenly Dante looked up, hanging the precious gift around his neck as he announced. "I want chocolate!"

"No, I want chocolate!" His brother replied as he did the same with his gift. Soon they were racing towards the kitchen at each others heels in brotherly competition. Eva laughed heartily as she followed the twins inside, knowing full well that this time they were craving ice cream.

---

Dante slowly opened his eyes to stare at the pendant in his hand. He looked around the room with its throne and grand windows, its gothic structure and dark features. The battle fought just seconds ago had left its marks; places on the walls were scorched and scratches were scattered on the floor. With a deep, lonely sigh Dante carefully put the pendant together with his own hanging from his neck. As he watched the amulet become one and felt its power combined with Force Edge flow through him, he thanked his brother for the best gift he had ever received: the power to destroy their mother's killer.


End file.
